The Night
by Voltage Axe
Summary: My first lemon fanfic. Zoro and Nami get drunk one starry evening and...well, just read it okay? Constructive criticism will only be accepted.


**The Night: A One Piece fiction**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the One Piece T.V. series and graphic novel. They are created by their respective artists and companies. Aw, man...

**A/N Introduction: **Hello, all to you One Piece fiction story readers out there. This is my actual first lemon fan-fiction written by me. I hope you enjoy this first of a kind, because I know I've tried my best to create a better lemon.

**WARNING: **Since I mentioned the word "lemon" that means there's going to be a lot of sexual content in this. Please do not read further ahead if you are under the reasonable age.

* * *

It was a starry sky in the midst of a beautiful, great night.

The wind was whistling lightly, and one could feel the soft air blow through the hair and feel the comfortable chilling on the skin, in the final weeks of summer.

The silence was alluring, and with the beautiful night in the sight, a person could come and see this...without fright.

But suddenly, the silence was nearly broken by light kissing and moaning sounds coming from nowhere. No, wait it was coming from a familiar-looking pirate ship sailing on a river between the two lands. There we see two people in particular making out on the front deck of the Thousand Sunny. The lights were out on the ship, but the two specific people decided to kiss each other passionately outside on the ship. On the front deck, a beautiful, orange-haired woman was kissing her green-haired, muscle-toned companion in a sense of love and romantics holding in each other's arms, hers on his shoulders, and his on her hips.

Both were blushing slightly, but not because they were in love but only because they were drunk. Yes, they bought each other some bottles of Japanese wine and alcoholic grog. It was gesture that they had done to each other for saving each other's butts in a fierce battle with a strong enemy in another island. As soon as they were approved by their captain to stay up late on the ship, and it was night already they drank the bottles of beer and alcohol that they bought each other with. But once they were now drunk, they glared at each one's eyes and then they locked lips.

Now that they were kissing each other in a passionate form, the moss-headed man and the orange-haired woman decided to take it up a notch by using their tongues while kissing. They were now French-kissing each other with teeth clashing with teeth, like waves crashing into each other in a storm. Yep, they were Zoro and Nami, two lovers on the ship to adventure and discovery. As the French-kissing continued, Zoro was turned on by the sexual powers of the cat burglar who was a beauty to go with. In fact, he can feel the blood start to rush down there.

The heat as the two felt while they were real close together holding their arms on each other was felt as rising and Nami could feel Zoro's length poking her stomach. The muscular man growled in gnawing pleasure that was in his nether regions, as he gave her neck a hickey and licking her earlobe. She moaned softly as she knew he needed her now, more than ever. So, she grabbed his hand quickly and took her into the corridors of the ship to her room. There she opened the door and they fell on the bed, kissing each other more fiercely by the minute.

A candle was suddenly lit out of nowhere, on her nightstand but that didn't stop the love birds from scoring the home run. Nami took her hand while kissing Zoro on top and traced her finger from his chest to his six-pack area, and then to his groin where she felt his large size behind the layers of clothing. She then ran her hand up and down on his slowly erecting staff. Zoro groaned into the kiss while she stroked him slowly. After a few minutes, they broke up the kiss and it was Nami's turn to pleasure her man.

She got on her knees in front of Zoro, and unbuttoned his black pants. There, she pulled his pants down and noticed that the bulge on Zoro's boxers was growing bigger. Nami was shocked at his size, and that she wouldn't imagine taking him in with her mouth. Nether less, she continued on and hooked her thumbs on the rim of his boxers. She slowly pulled down his dark blue pants and there it was.

His painfully hard erection sprang out from its restraints, with pre-cum leaking out from the tip. She stroked the length of his cock before licking off his pre-cum off his tip and kissing it. Zoro put his hands on the back of hair.

Zoro sighed in pleasure. "Just do what you do, okay?"

She grinned and nodded in response, and she took him in her mouth. She bobbed up and down on his hardened length and his grip on her hair tightened but not to hurt her. Zoro moaned in ecstasy and delight as the beautiful navigator of the Straw Hats gave him a mind-blowing oral experience he'll never forget. The pleasure was just rising and rising until he was tightening up. That meant for Nami, that he'll climax pretty soon enough so she sucked harder and faster...until the final moan gave way from him and she drank his bitter—but sweet seed.

There was so much flowing down, that she can't catch it all and some escaped out her mouth as a result. Nami pulled away from him to take a breather. She stood up to find Zoro, still awake, with drool coming out from his mouth as a result of the mind-blowing pleasure she gave to him. All of a sudden, she was on the bed and Zoro was on top again. They kissed again, exchanging and mixing liquids and then stopped. It was Zoro's time to pleasure the hell out of her.

Zoro lightly squeezed her breast, and she squeaked. There, he took off her pants and threw them somewhere else in the room. He noticed that she was already wet right there and that her panties don't lie. So, he pulled off her undergarment and teased her clit. She moaned in bliss and pleasure as she took her hands and grabbed Zoro's hair as he was pleasing her. He dived his tongue right in and licked her juices and pleasure spots.

Her breathing turned into sharp pants and her grip was tightening, and that meant he had to give her the best climax she's ever been to. Zoro used a finger and pushed in so that he has better dominance with his tongue skills. Finally, she screamed sharply as he drank up her orgasm and swallowed all of it. 

That left her totally mind-blown, and wanting for more. Zoro stood up and took off what Nami was wearing, and Nami did the exact same thing to Zoro.

They were now totally naked in front of each other in the room. Zoro gulped and saw the beauty that Nami had, and the same thing for her.

"You like what you see, Zoro?"

Nami yelped as Zoro forced her lying on the bed with him on top.

"Well, why wouldn't I?" he responded.

He then positioned his tip at her entrance and slowly pushed in. She gritted her teeth as his length slowly went in. Suddenly, he met a barrier he had known before.

"You're a virgin, right?"

She nodded.

"I guess I'll take care of that, then."

He then pulled out, and slammed through her entrance taking out what's left of her virginity.

"AAAAAH!" she screamed. But her scream was covered up by his kiss.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt." he kissed her tears away as he began thrusting.

Pretty soon, it stopped hurting for her and she felt the pleasure rise again as he thrusted hard, in and out. She moaned and groaned as he continued to make love to her. Both moaned and groaned as the pleasure and pain kept rising and rising and rising, until...

They climaxed.

Her muscles clenched and squeezed the hell out of his erection, milking him. He came first, shooting his seeds deep into her awaiting womb. Nami then climaxed after, shooting her juices coating his hard, long, and thick member. Both screamed as they hit nirvana and beyond for a few moments. After that, they slumped and fell side by side on the bed, sweaty and tired. But then, Nami wanted a round two.

She got on top of Zoro and straddled him in the 69 position, with her giving him fellatio and him giving her a tongue job.

"You know, maybe we should do this next time." Zoro said to her.

"Yeah...maybe more than what we did this time." Nami said, and then resumed the 69.

It didn't take a long time for them to climax, but it was done. Zoro and Nami then slept peacefully as the candle blew out in her room. Yes, it was a night of love and pleasure that put these two people to care for each other more...for a long time.

**THE END!**


End file.
